Doujinshi Fun
by Equif
Summary: Out of all the people, Mukuro just HAD to be the one to discover the world of doujinshis.
1. Prologue: Setting the Stage

A/N: I realise that this is a bad time to start writing another (small) mutli chaptered fanfiction when I haven't completed the first one yet, but this is one way I am currently trying out to smash that brick wall I have encountered for most of my fics OTL. So, without further ado, please read and enjoy. Constructive critisim are very much welcomed.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. For obvious reasons, all real doujinshi names and the group names that draws the doujinshis are all censored.

Prologue: Setting The Stage

-------------------

The first thing that attracted Mukuro to clicking that link was the picture depicting a very...suggestive scene between him, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyoya.

The second thing was the brief information typed out underneath._ Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ _Pairing: MukuroxTsunaxHibari, _the details eagerly promoted, _This doujinshi is by Ran-Doll. Their artwork is sooooooo beautiful and cute! I loved how they have potrayed Tsuna as such an adorable uke-_

The pineapple illusionist stopped reading, a slow smirk starting to spread on his face. Doujinshi? Uke? Seme? Not that he'd deny it was slightly disturbing to see such images like that, but somehow or the other, it provided him some twisted sastification on seeing himself topping that Boss of his. Quickly opening up the search engine, he typed in the keywords and to his glee, he got the results he wanted.

This time, Rokudo Mukuro had discovered something interesting. Something_** very**_ interesting. Allowing himself a small chuckle, Mukuro immediately proceeded to enter the Vongola Family's e-mail system and began executing his plan.

Tomorrow morning was going to be entertaining-in the terms of **_reactions_**.

----------------------

Now we have the stage! Next up is the Opening Act!


	2. Opening Act: Reactions

A/N: Read and enjoy. Many thanks to Cloverfish for helping me beta reading this! :D

**Opening Act: Reactions**

_Vongola HQ, Italy_

Sawada Tsunayoshi had developed a particular liking for mornings, especially after the Ninth had officially retired and handed the place over to him. After all, being a Mafia Boss wasn't as easy as it appeared to be. Meetings were usually the most exhausting thing to do-since more often than not; they ended up either in him being nearly assassinated or fights bordering on property destruction. Nice, peaceful meetings only happened on two occasions: The absence of certain few Guardians or when it's mission delegating time (Which do not happen frequently, mind you).

Yawning, Tsuna got out of the bed and began walking towards the toilet to start his morning rituals. There were lots of important things to do today, and there was no time to waste. Finishing up with washing his face, he stepped out of the bathroom. However, he was pleasantly surprised when he saw a cup of freshly brewed coffee sitting quietly on the desk. An appreciative smile graced his face as he walked over and picked up the cup, drinking in the aromatic liquid. It was really kind of Gokudera to do something like that. He was a really reliable and good friend, though really hot-headed at times.

A chiming sound from his laptop pulled Tsuna out of his thoughts. _E-mail this early? That's certainly surprising. _Tsuna's smile faded a little when he saw who the sender was. _Mukuro. It all figures out, _Tsuna thought in resignation. Most of them were usually official business and such, but he'd always like to add an extra thing or two at the end of it, and they do not go down exactly well with people, especially with Hibari and Gokudera. Moving his mouse over, he opened the ominous e-mail.

"...**_Heavens above. W-What is this?!"_**

As each of the images loaded, Tsuna's face turned even redder. Who on earth could have drawn all of these?! Tsuna wanted to stop and close the e-mail, but his hand was operating on autopilot and as he scrolled down, a fresh image attacked his eyes and brain, plaguing him with questions such as_: "LAMBO IS STILL A **MINOR**! HOW CAN REBORN DO THAT TO HIM?" "No no no no no no no! Gokudera would** never **do that to Yamamoto! Oh my-what is he doing to me?" "THE HECK IS MUKURO WEARING A NURSE UNIFORM?" "WHY AM I BEING DRAWN LOOKING SO FEMININE?!" _and the like. A loud gasp escaped from his mouth when he saw himself in Hyper Will mode topping Hibari and doing very...questionable things to him, never mind the dialogues he was having with that tonfa wielding maniac throughout the panels. Tsuna's face was drained of all colours. The Cloud Guardian was going to positively bite that pineapple head dead and then after that, him.

His face paled even further when he saw who Mukuro had sent this utterly shocking e-mail to. Grabbing the nearest available clothing (which was a black suit), he hastily donned it on and hit the speed dial on his phone_, _leaving a voice mail in his Guardians answering machines, hand phones and more importantly, the Varia._ Please let me be in time, _Tsuna pleaded mentally as he ran towards the conference room.

Of course, with the Murphy's Law at work, there was no chance that the situation would improve. It was now for sure that everybody was going to see that accursed e-mail and that Tsuna was still going to wear his pajamas to conduct an extremely important meeting.

--------

_Hibari's answering machine, Vongola HQ_

_"**-Click.** You have one voice message from Rokudo have one voice message from Sawada Tsunayoshi_. _You have one voice message from Sasagawa Ryohei. You have one voice message from Gokudera Hayato._"

Hibari cracked opened an eye, glanced at the clock and back to the answering machine. The Cloud Guardian knew that he shouldn't had agreed with that damn herbivore and gotten one.

Getting up with his tonfas in hand, he walked over and immediately deleted Mukuro's, Ryohei's and Gokudera's voice messages. There was no need to listen all of those. Hibird fluttered in and landed on Hibari's head, singing the Namimori's school song. Hibari wondered briefly, on whether he should listen or delete Tsuna's message, before deciding on listening to it later. He could deal with whiny herbivores later in the morning without having to destroy that piece of electronic equipment.

_"Midori tanabiku namimori no~ dainaku shounaku nami ga ii_~ _" _His phone rang, indicating an incoming e-mail.

Flipping the phone open, he visibly twitched when he saw the sender's name. **_Rokudo Mukuro_**. Hibari definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now. His thumb hovered over the delete button and contemplated briefly. Hibari could ignore Mukuro's attempts, but seeing that he would be plagued by his irritating illusions for the whole day if he didn't read the mail, Hibari pressed the "read" button. Hibird took flight from his head. Meanwhile, the phone message from Tsuna played.

_"Uh, hi everyone. This is Tsuna speaking. Do NOT open your e-mails and-"_

All was quiet for a moment, save for the phone message. What followed shortly was the snapping of the phone and the cackle of the speakers. Hibari let the remains of the remains of the phone hit the ground. Clutching the tonfas extra tightly, he stormed out of his room. That pineapple head was going **_down _**once and for all.

"-_please make your way to the conference room. This is an emergency. And this especially applies to you Mukuro!"_

----------

_Varia HQ, Italy_

"_VOIIIIIIIII!!!! What the **fuck **is this?! Boss and I-_"

"Oho, I never knew that you were **_that_** into our Boss, Squalo~"

"_Ushishishi_~ I look like a princess in that dress..."

"I always knew you were a narcissist fool, Bel-"

" WAIT WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY LEVI IS PREG-"

"_-shut up! Do you want to **die**?! If Boss finds out about this-_"

**BLAM.**

_-Too late. _

All conversations ceased as XANXUS came striding in, with the intent to murder in his eyes. The rest of the Varia assassination squad stayed silent. They knew very well how violent their Boss could get when he was really pissed, and hence were also on the alert to run out of the room at the tiniest spark of Rage Flame.

"B-Boss...?" Mammon hesitantly ventured, testing the waters. He got a cold glare in return. Mammon gave a silent gulp. This wasn't good. XANXUS took out his gun and fired it in the direction of the laptop. The piece of electronic gadget was instantly annihilated and the shot blew a big hole in the wall.

"...Let's go. We are going to pay the Vongola brats a little visit."

A big smile broke out on Belphegor's face. **Now** the Boss was talking. Mammon gave a sigh. The repair for that hole was going to cost quite a chunk.

-----

_Main Office, Vongola HQ_

Gokudera entered the office with a satisfied smile on his face. He was really glad that the Tenth had enjoyed and appreciated the cup of coffee he had specially brewed for him, and nothing could start his day better than seeing his Boss smiling.

"Morning Yamamoto! Morning Sasagawa! Morning Lambo!"

The said people blinked simultaneously. The Storm Guardian must had been in a really good mood, greeting each of them separately and by their names. Usually, it was either an offhanded "Morning" or no greetings at all.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long when he logged onto his e-mail account.

"Morning Gokudera! Here's the document you wanted. Oh, and it seems that Tsuna left a voice message telling us not to open our-Gokudera? Are you alright? Gokudera?" Yamamoto tone turned urgent at the last part, giving his friend a concerned look.

The half Italian was frozen stiff in his seat, pointing wordlessly at the computer screen.

Yamamoto turned the screen to get a better look, upon which, he realized what had rendered Gokudera speechless. After what seemed like an eternity, Yamamoto moved his attention to Gokudera, wearing an unreadable mask on his face.

"..I never knew you had such...uh...fantasies about Tsuna and me-"

Gokudera snapped.

A sudden flurry of dynamites descended upon the poor computer as Yamamoto dived for cover, barely avoiding the dangerous explosives his now furious friend threw. The other two occupants were already hiding their desks, which shielded them from the flying debris.

When the smoke cleared, Gokudera was already out of the office.

Ryohei and Lambo slowly stood up and walked over to Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto, what on earth is up with that squid head?"

"Just check your e-mail. Kid, you are not to check yours."

"Why?"

Yamamoto gave sigh.

High above, a lone Hibird flew high up in the sky, chirping. "_Danger! Danger!"_

Oh yes, it was indeed,**_ a beautiful day_**.

-OWARI.

* * *


	3. Closing Act: Aftermath

**Closing Act: Aftermath**

_  
Tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I'm loving every step I take  
With the sun beatin' down, yes I'm on my way  
And I can't keep this smile off my face_

**(Opening Song: On My Way-Phil Collins)**

**

* * *

  
**

XANXUS was definitely having a bad day.

No, scratch that, he was having an extremely bad day-one without a goblet of tequila or vintage whiskey to maintain his sanity. XANXUS directed his glare at the person at the very end of the long table, grounding out verbal insults and bastardizations. Granted, it wasn't fully that brat's fault, but he was definitely responsible for his subordinates' actions-after all, one of the requirements of being a Mafia Boss was to keep their Guardians toes in line.

"XANXUS-san," Tsuna ventured again, looking calmly-or at least tried to –into those angry crimson red pools. "I sincerely apologize for-"

"I do not want to hear any of this apology bullshit from you. All I want is**_, Vongola_**," XANXUS snarled, his nostrils flaring. "That I demand you to punish that **_runt_** severely or hand him over to the Varia **now**."

The head of the Vongola flinched under the harsh tone, duly silenced. As much as Mukuro was a…_unique _individual-there was no way he could hand over one of his esteemed Guardians over to the Varia-and if it was the Mist Guardian, that was even more so. No, Tsuna wasn't afraid of what the Varia will do to that pineapple head illusionist-he was afraid of what the latter might do to the former. Rokudo Mukuro had proven himself to be a very frightening man with enough capability to treat the whole of the Varia Assassination Squad as mere toys-and a pervert with a twisted sense of humor to boot. _There must be something we can come to an agreement with, _thought Tsuna, frustrated, trying not to wimp out under the smoldering glare of the head of the Varia. As if someone up there had heard his thoughts, salvation came-or at least what he thought it was.

"I see that you're here, XANXUS. Oya, what a rare sight-everyone is here! Ah, Hibari-kun, I thought that you didn't like crowds. Kufufu…Sawada Tsunayoshi, why on earth are you still in your pajamas? You do look very…_delectable _in them, you know."

Several things happened simultaneously at once. XANXUS, Hibari and Gokudera disappeared from their seats so fast before even Tsuna could blush. Surprised yells and strangled cries rang out; with Belphegor grinning away as he deftly threw his knives in the direction of the charging Sasagawa Ryohei who was totally hyped up in the midst of the chaos. A sly grin found its way up the elusive illusionist and he disappeared right in front of their eyes, causing the three furious adults to stumble in their steps.

"Ara ara, violence is not an answer to everything, you three," said Mukuro, his tone tinged with amusement, waving a finger as he reappeared at the back of the room; as if he was a mother faced with three very badly behaved children.

"Give me a very good reason why**_, Rokudo Mukuro_**," Hibari growled, gripping his tonfas tightly. XANXUS never looked more than _willing _to pump all his bullets in the direction of Mukuro until the said person was blown into tiny little bits.

"There wouldn't be any sense to blow up if you aren't thinking of such things, no?" Mukuro countered in a shrewd tone, his smile growing larger by the second, dodging the onslaught of incoming explosives and the Cloud Guardian's attacks skillfully.

"JUST DIE YOU PINEAPPLE BASTARD! I KNEW IT WAS A BAD IDEA TO HAVE YOU AS TENTH'S GUARDIAN-"

**BANG. CRACK!**

Instantly, silence and shock swept across the whole room. The table-or what used to be one-was cleanly split into half-was done by none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth head of the Vongola Family.

_Shit, this can't be good. _For once, a tingle of fear possessed all five of the Vongola Guardians. They had never once seen their Boss gotten angry-not ever since they have known Tsuna-the whole "Tsuna getting angry" part was an entirely new situation for them. XANXUS smirked as the rest of the Varia looked on with interest. Maybe that incompetent runt wasn't that incapable after all.

"When I said **_stop," _**Tsuna started slowly, not even bothering to hide his fury in his tone. Rage was blazing in his eyes as he turned his glare on every single occupant in the room. "**_I mean it._** Have I made myself clear enough-or do I have to forcibly demonstrate to you on what is the meaning of _**stop**_?"

Hibari stared right into those incensed amber eyes, as if openly challenging the authority of the owner of the Sky ring. Yamamoto's eyes darted uneasily between the two silent adults. He could sense-no, everybody present in this room could sense that this was heading full steam ahead for a very, very, very unpleasant situation. Tension pervaded the whole room before the Cloud Guardian broke the gaze and lowered his tonfas.

"....Hn. Do as you wish, Sawada Tsunayoshi. _**You,**_" Hibari spat out the last part with his steel grey eyes darkening in anger as he directed his tonfa threateningly in the general direction of Mukuro. "I'll personally send you back to hell after this."

A deceptively gentle laugh escalated from the illusionist's mouth. "I look forward to that, _Hibari-_**_chan," _**Mukuro called out after the retreating Hibari, who remained as impassive as ever-or at least tried to disguise his barely concealed wrath.

Tsuna took a deep, calming breath and turned towards the expectant audience.

"There will be no need for the Varia to intervene with this-as the head of the Vongola, I will take full responsibility for my subordinates' actions and give a fitting punishment for Mukuro-"

At this (only) somewhat serious moment in the entire chapter, the double door burst opened with a flourish and in came a small, lone figure of black and white who proceeded to jump onto the broken table, hence leading to one of the most unexpected interventions ever to go down in the history of Vongola.

"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lambo-sama is here to plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~!" the five year old child declared and whipped out a black marker-a decidedly playful grin on his face. "Whose face shall Lambo-sama draw first~?" he said in a singsong voice as his mischievous green eyes sparkled. Gokudera mentally groaned. This wasn't good. Why must that idiot cow in the past use that Bazooka of his now?!

"Lambo, don't do anything naughty! Come over here right now and I will most definitely give you, er-" Tsuna paused, thinking desperately. "-er, I mean, if you come over here, I promise you all the sugar that you can eat."

Lambo stopped, his eyes now positively shining with excitement.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Tsuna replied in a gentle tone, giving the kid a beaming smile.

"Really really?"

"Really really."

"Lambo wants lots and lotsa candy! And the biggest lollipop in the whole big world and and and-" the small Lighting guardian paused as he screwed up his forehead, thinking really hard. Tsuna glanced nervously at the now impatient Varia Boss, who was already glaring at him.

"You can take your time and tell me that later, Lambo, now just come over here and-"

Lambo grinned and blew a raspberry. "HAHAHA! Fooled you~ Lambo-sama just wants to plaaaaaaaaay!! Who should I draw? Who should I draw? Ah I know-" his eyes lit up. "YOU! I shall draw on that sullen old man!"

**SWISH! SWHOOSH! POOF!**

A cloud of pink engulfed both XANXUS and Lambo. When the smoke cleared, the rest of the occupants could only blink and stare in a mixture of horror, morbid fasincation-or in Tsuna's case, fear.

"Ah, it looks like I am back again. Did I miss anything-oh...dear..."

Lambo looked down and realized that he was straddling XANXUS. He gluped and quickly stood up, slowly backing away.

"I, er, I'm _sorry_...?" the teen managed to squeak out, looking fearfully at the extremely pissed adult.

XANXUS stood up and clicked his guns.

In short, the teenager was pretty much going to die.

"Trash, I am going grant your fucking dea-?!"

XANXUS' eyes widened by a fraction and he almost dropped his gun.

Lambo fainted.

The rest were pretty much, stunned-with the exception of Mukuro, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"Did that idiotic Prince_ just_...?" asked Gokudera faintly as he turned over to Yamamoto.

"I think...he just did," replied the Rain Guardian slowly.

"That's good to hear, now, if you would excuse me for a moment..." said Tsuna in a weak voice before hitting the ground in a dead faint, joining Lambo as victim number #2. It was too much for him to take.

Belphegor grinned. "Boss, you shouldn't get this angry over a mere peasant~ Besides, you don't look good getting angry when your face is like _that,"_ the blonde paused and took out a mirror from his pocket. Swirls and various squiggly lines decorated XANXUS' face. XANXUS' jaw tightened. Bel swung one of his knives idly with one finger as he continued. "Hence, this was the only way of stopping you~ A kiss from the prince for the king on the lips-isn't that fitting?"

"Boss, I'm going to kill that fucking_ prince_ for you," Squalo snarled, his sword out in a flash. XANXUS said nothing but tightened his grip around his guns and the ends of the gun barrels started to glow.

"SHIT WAIT NO BOSS DON'T DO IT-"

"ALL OF YOU FUCKING TRASH, JUST DIE!"

**BOOM!!!**

(Almost) Total Annihilation of the Vongola Family and the Varia: 3 minutes 35 seconds

Somewhere in the greenery that surrounded the Vongola HQ, Hibird blinked before taking off to find its master. It had a report to hand in to that Cloud Guardian.

_-------  
_

_Two lone 'survivors' sat on the debris of the ex-conference room, looking at the setting sun as its last rays filtered over the trees. _

"....you just broke my brain just now and I demand compensation."

"Ushishishi~ I don't mind. That was exceptionally funnn~ And I don't have to pay you, Mammon-considered that you have paid me for our bet. I told you that the Prince will have the last laugh~ Let's hurry up and dig that fag and Squalo out. I want my dinner~"

"Shut up and start finding, mu."

_-Owari_

* * *

_クフフ、クフフ、クフフのフ_

_(kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu)_

_踊らせてあげますよ　霧のカルネヴァーレ_

_(I'll let you dance at the Carnevale of the mist)_

_純粋で美しい　世界になれば_

_(if the pure and beautiful world comes)  
_

_操られた君は僕と永遠のサンバ_

_(You who are manipulated would Samba with me forever)_

**(Closing Song: Kufufu No Fu ~Boku no Keiyaku~, Rokudo Mukuro)**

**

* * *

  
**

A/N: ...OTL. Mukuro's character is really fun to write and play around with-I think I might have gone a tad overboard on this. And that's the end! Thank you very much to those who had reviewed, read and enjoyed, laughed, added this story into your favorites and especially to all of you who had taken your time to finish this story! Meh, now, back to work on Wonderland. I'm sorry for some of the weird sentences and uh, how certain parts of the stories are kinda weird in joining-Wait, there's an Epilogue! ;D Don't you want to know what ever happened to Hibari and Mukuro? :3


	4. Epilogue: Tying Up The Loose Ends

**A/N:** OKAY SO THIS LAST CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO LERIKO. l D Excuse me if it isn't yay. 6918 is easy to picture but hard to put down in words for me. It's kinda one sided 69/18. This happens shortly after Hibari leaves the conference room, ufufu~

**

* * *

The Samba Epilogue  
**

**[Opening Song]**

_We fight, we make up_

_We kiss, we break up_

_You! You don't really want to stay, no_

_You! You don't really want to go-o_

**_Hot N Cold,_ Katy Perry  
**

_**

* * *

**_

If one would to ask Hibari Kyouya what he loathed the most in this world, he would probably tell you (providing that you get out in one piece) that it would the Vongola Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro. The source of extreme dislike had stemmed from the humiliating defeat (Mukuro used illusions-and in Hibari's book, that was called _**cheating**_) he had suffered all those years ago and also the very fact that Mukuro had tried to possess him, gave Hibari enough reason to justify the murderous intention he felt towards _**him.**_

Therefore, it was certain that Hibari had made it as one of his personal missions to be the only person eligible to hunt, maim and finally, _**kill **_that bastard mind whore one day--nobody was allowed to go after his prey but Hibari Kyouya. Nobody.

_**Kufufufu~ My dear Kyouya, are you still angry with me about the pictures? **_

A feral growl rumbled from Hibari's throat. That filthy herbivore was invading his mind again. Fuck, why wouldn't he just go away?

_Screw you. _

"It would be my utmost pleasure to accept your offer, Kyouya, however my hands are pretty much full at the moment, so I will have to unfortunately, decline."

Hibari turned to the source of the voice, his cool grey eyes narrowing into silts.

_**"You."**_

Mukuro countered it with his ever mysterious smile, which only served to annoy Hibari even more.

"Yes, me. I am disappointed with your less than enthusiastic greeting, Kyouya. Are you not happy that I hadn't gotten myself killed inside there, hmm?

Hibari's lips thinned into a straight line, his jaw tightening in rapid annoyance and fury. Even after so many years, the amount of tolerance he had developed for that lowlife illusionist was only that little.

"I am going to bite you **dead** now, Rokudo."

Hibari jammed the ring into the box, releasing both if his tonfas as he gripped them tightly, preparing to charge headon. However, he stopped short when he noticed that a certain unconscious Vongola Boss was lying quietly in Mukuro's arms.

"....You cheating bastard."

Mukuro smile grew larger.

"I simply can't just leave the Vongola Boss lying unconsious like that on the floor, can I? We can't have him ending up gettng injured or even dead. It would cause so much trouble for this family and the rest of the Mafia if it was the latter, kufufu..."

Hibari stared at Mukuro. What exactly was that mind whore scheming? Personally, he hated mysteries, and Mukuro was definitely on the very top of 'to-kill' list right now.

"...Isn't destroying the Mafia your ultimate goal in the first place?"

Mukuro gave a mock sigh. Laying Tsuna onto the ground gently, he stood up and shook his index finger dismissively.

"Ah, but Kyouya, what fun is that when everything could be so easily accomplished? I'd like to let this go on little more-Tsunayoshi-kun hasn't been possessed by me yet. Besides, I haven't got the chance to..." Mukuro trailed off and walked forward to Hibari. Swiftly grabbing both of Hibari's wrists tightly, Mukuro closed in the gap and leaned in, his mouth mere inches away from Hibari's and whispered. "_**Fuck**. **you**. **yet**._"

**"_Wha_-"**

Before Hibari could speak, Mukuro smashed his lips into Hibari's. The skylark's eyes and mouth widened in surprise and shock. Taking advantage of the opening, his tongue pushed swiftly through Hibari's surprisingly soft lips and explored every nook and cranny, all signs of protest effectively suppressed. Almost instantly, the furious skylark clamped his teeth down, biting into Mukuro's lower lip, barely missing the illusionist's tongue. The familiar metallic taste filled Hibari's mouth, bringing a sudden rush of adrenaline was pulsing through his veins, his-

-A push, a shove, Mukuro jumped back, wiping off the speck of blood. The mind blowing kiss was broken. Hibari panted slightly, his thin frame leaning against the wall for support.

"**Don't. Touch. Me.**"

A bemused smirk appeared on Mukuro's face.

"But isn't it obvious that you'd like me to touch you? Kyouya...I wish you would stop being so indecisive and make up your mind-"

A snarl resounded down the corridor as Hibari hurled one of his tonfas at Mukuro. In one graceful move, Mukuro avoided the flying projectile and simply melted into the shadows, fading into nonexistence.

"I'll be waiting for your answer, Hibari-_chan_~"

As a fuming Hibari made his way down the corridoor, venting his anger on those poor unfortunate lower ranked mafia members who were in his path, Mukuro grinned like a Cheshire Cat when he reappeared. It only grew bigger when he heard a satisfying 'boom' from the direction of the conference room. Picking up Tsuna, the elusive illusionist continued his journey to the Vongola Boss's bedroom while humming a whimsical tune.

_**Everything was** **just as planned.**_

* * *

**[Closing Song]**

_自分かってに飼い馴らして_

_(You selfishly tame me)  
_

_あなたなんか嫌い_

_(The likes of you is what I hate)_

_善がり善がって濃いに落ちて_

_(You degrade me as I fall for you)_

_イタイタくてやばい_

_(And it's so wrong that I want to be hurt by you)_

**_SPELL MAGIC,_ Acid Black Cherry**

A/N: And it's *really* the end! Thank you for reading! Sorry for the cheesy, if there was any. lD AND FINALLY I FINISHED A STORY AFTER SO MANY MONTHS. OTL

_

* * *

_


End file.
